


Welcome

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never felt more proud, nor could he quite believe this was actually happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

Holding the golden badge in his hand, he slowly traced his finger across the unfamiliar lines and valleys, allowing every nook and cranny to burn into his memory. He never wanted this moment to end. He had never felt more proud, nor could he quite believe this was actually happening. Not in his wildest dreams after joining HPD and quickly rising through the ranks over the last six years to the rank of Detective, did he ever imagine being a member of the most elite police unit in the islands- the State Police Unit of Hawaii Five-O.

"Danny…Danny?"

Startled by his name being called, Danny Williams looked up and blushed as he realized his new boss was watching him with amusement.

"Umm... sorry, Sir, what did you say?" he managed to stutter as he felt the burning heat of his blush spread across his face and around to the back of his neck. He cast a quick nervous glance towards Kono who was grinning at him like a Cheshire cat before he returned his attention back to the tall, dark haired detective who was standing in front of him.

"Its Steve now, Danny," McGarrett smiled as he studied the newest member of his team with pride, certain he had made the right decision when choosing Ray's replacement. Handing the young detective his new gun, he announced warmly, "Welcome to the team."


End file.
